


Get Help

by Manysidesofmyself



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Heartbreak, Loki (Marvel) Dies, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself
Summary: Thor tries to cope with his brother's iminent death.





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to cope with my anxiety for the movie. I still haven't seen Infinity War, so this is my take on what would happen. Please be aware that BOTH of them die in the end. This is NOT a happy fic. Only death and descrution shall follow.

Thanos hits Loki with something. Thor has no idea which of the stones was, but it burns so bright he’s momentarily blinded by it, cut off mid run. He falls to the floor, cringing and groaning as pain sears through him. There’s a dull ache on one side of his head, his entire body is covered in bruises and cuts, probably a lot of broken bones and teared ligaments. He can’t think of a time when he was this injured.

When the flash of light dissipates he finds Loki lying on the ground, motionless, and drags himself to him.

His breathing is ragged and his voice hoarse but he tries calling for his brother.

He pushes himself up on crushed elbows and forces his body to cooperate. He needs to see Loki’s face, make sure everything is okay.

Loki is paler than usual, his eyes half-lidded, mouth slack, but if Thor is not imagining things, he’s still breathing.

“Brother...” he rasps “I’ll pull you up, can you walk?”

There’s a minute flinch and Loki’s glassy green eyes turn slowly in the direction of his voice.

“I wanted to be clever...” Loki’s voice comes out small, he takes a moment to draw in a struggled breath, “But I guess this time... there’s nothing to fall for...” he murmurs so lowly, Thor can barely make out the words.

“I’m too tired to play this game again, brother... please... let’s just get up... we need to find somewhere safe...” Thor’s babbling.

Thanos is gone, probably considering his job done and Thor looks around them in desperation. Surely someone would come to help them.

All he sees are dead bodies. Lifeless beings scattered as far as the eye can see. Most of them he didn’t even know.

He turns to Loki again, ice wrapping around his heart.

Loki’s voice gets even lower if that’s possible.

“No more games, I promise.” And his eyes fix on Thor’s, adam's apple bobbing. “I’m glad you’ll be the last thing I see.” The smallest of smiles curve his thin lips and very slowly uncurve them. “And your name...” he breathes in with difficulty, “The last thing on my tongue.”

Thor’s eyes sting and he shakes his head fervently.

“Thor...” Loki murmurs, the word laced with affection. He says it like it’s a blessing, like Thor’s name is his fondest memory. But he doesn’t move, doesn’t say another word. His eyes look too opaque. Thor shakes him slightly.

“No... I... no.”

He won’t let Loki trick him a third time around. He conjures lightning, but only a few sparks course through them. Loki’s body doesn’t even twitch.

“Brother... talk to me. I know you’re jesting, but this is no time for that.” his voice breaks, lungs getting tired. “Come now... help me pick you up...” he pleads, but he can barely move his own body.

He wishes desperately for Loki to appear somewhere behind him and laugh at his face, calling him a fool, saying how gullible he is. He would gladly be a fool again, for him.

“I am too tired right now, Loki... listen to me.” he winces when he tries to push his body up.

“You cannot expect me to fall for such tricks once again.” It pains him to speak, but he will be damned if he won’t try and make Loki respond.

“Loki.” He calls once. Then twice, then a million times until he loses count. Agony pierces through him like a sword.

He starts shaking Loki’s pliant form with such force he is going to damage him further but he can’t think straight, can’t push away the terrifying feeling in his gut.

His brother can’t be... he doesn’t dare think it.

“Oh...” he breaths, forcing a chuckle, “I see what you’re doing...” he pats Loki on the chest. “We’re doing  _ get help _ , right?” he laughs louder. “Right? I knew you loved it, it’s so funny.” He’s hysterical.

His eyes are wide, he’s trembling violently. This can’t be happening, not for the third time, no, Loki can’t be... He’s not, surely, he’s not.

Thor drags himself further up, both hands clasping Loki’s cold face. Every fiber of his being is screaming for him to stop moving, but he refuses to give up.

“You fought so bravely. Do you know that?” His hands are quavering, caressing Loki’s cheek softly. He can’t remember when he started crying but his face is soaked with tears. “You did good, brother. Now we can go home.”

Loki’s eyes have faded to a dull red, his skin turned pale blue, delicate markings serpentining every corner of it. Thor had never seen him in his Jotun form.

“No more tricks.” he cries and the blots of tears stain Loki’s cheeks. “This is the real you.”

He brushes a few errand strands of black hair from his brother’s lifeless face. Touches each lid lightly to close them. Traces the bridge of Loki’s nose, the soft contour of his lips, his proud chin.

“I can’t do this without you, not again.” He closes his eye and lets a sob rip through him. He’s clutching Loki’s neck, bringing him closer, holding him in an awkward embrace. “I can’t... You can be king, I will gladly give you my place... you can have whatever you want, just wake up...”

He’s choking on his own sobs, trying to grab as much of Loki as he can. “Please don’t leave me, please, please, please... please... Loki...”

He begs until the words don’t make any sense, until he is numb and too tired to hold on, until he lets Loki’s body fall back to the ground and he falls on top of him. Head nestled in his brother’s chest, hoping with all his might for a heartbeat, but there’s only silence. It feels like so much has passed since he started mumbling, he feels cold all over.

“Please, please, please, Loki, please...” His begging becomes a whisper, a prayer that will never be answered and he feels himself growing weaker. His arms fall to his sides and he manages to hold one of Loki’s hand, intertwines their ice-cold fingers. He tries to fight the heavy weight on his chest, tries to keep breathing, but his eye is closing on its own, his lungs can’t pull air in, his heart beats are so far apart and slow.

“Loki...” he chokes one last time and tries to gather every last bit of life that’s still stubbornly in him.  "Brother...I’m here.” It’s a promise and he knows Loki can hear him, he knows they will meet again, so he yields, and begrudgingly lets blackness engulf both of them.


End file.
